Captive of a Cold-hearted Man
by Keylisse ChainLock
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki n'a jamais adopté Rukia. Non, il a préféré l'enfermer en faisant croire aux autres qu'elle faisait partie de la famille. Car il n'avait absolument aucun sentiment envers elle... n'est-ce pas? OOC. LEMON plus tard. Probable Violence et Abusement. Peut-être Viol. Dépendant de comment la fanfic va tourner... Un peu de Hisana/Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Message: Bonjour! Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre de mon autre fanfic ("The Loneliness of the Soul: Snow meets Sakura", pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue. Allez voir! :D Ça vaut le coup je vous le dis. :3), mais j'ai soudainement eu un ****_boost _****d'imagination. Alors j'ai décidé de poster le début de ce qui pourrait être une nouvelle fanfic en cours si vous aimez. **

**Enjoy! (or not?)**

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir. **

* * *

_Hisana. _

Les cheveux noirs en bataille. La petite taille et la même petite corpulence. Et ces grands yeux mauves qui vous fixaient avec une petite étincelle d'excitement. Peu importait quelle était l'activité, la nouvelle, Hisana avait toujours été contente de la faire ou de l'entendre. Elle avait toujours été trop gentille. Trop gentille pour faire comprendre aux Anciens qu'elle était là pour rester. Byakuya avait donc dû doubler d'efforts face aux efforts du conseil des Kuchiki pour la jeter dehors.

Et elle était là maintenant. Devant lui. Enfin, pas _devant lui_. Elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle souriait. Pendant un moment, Byakuya se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la rendre aussi heureuse.

_Dans un « flash », il revit la petite silhouette d'Hisana agripper faiblement le devant de ses robes pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour la regarder dans toute sa splendeur, il surprit un large sourire sur son visage. _

_« Byakuya-sama… »_

_Sa voix était tellement douce. Comme une caresse. Même quand elle fredonnait pour elle-même, sa voix était magnifique. Le noble aurait pu l'écouter à longueur de journée. Et ne jamais s'en lasser. _

_C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé pourquoi elle était si contente. C'était la première fois qu'elle initiait un baiser. Avant, elle avait toujours été trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Et même si Byakuya l'aurait apprécié, il savait comment l'aimer avec son côté fragile. Car il l'aimait vraiment de tout son cœur. _

Il rouvrit les yeux pour la voir sur le terrain de l'académie, près d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges retirés en une queue de cheval. La caractéristique la plus frappante chez lui était ses tatous particuliers sur le dessus de sa tête. Mais, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division n'allait pas s'attarder sur le garçon; il ne valait même pas son attention pour commencer.

Il reposa ses yeux sur la forme d'Hisana. Pour la voir frapper violemment le garçon aux cheveux rouges sur la tête avec son poing. Aussitôt, tout espoir disparut dans l'esprit de Byakuya. Hisana n'avait jamais été du type violent. Elle avait toujours été une pacifique et elle n'aimait pas que son mari risque sa vie autant. Alors pourquoi frappait-elle un camarade de classe!?

Il fit un pas en avant, choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La fausse Hisana continuait de frapper le garçon aux cheveux rouges de ses poings, le visage rouge de colère ou de gêne… Byakuya ne saurait deviner. Et elle criait en même temps, aussi. Il pouvait entendre « baka! » répété à plusieurs reprises pour être ensuite noyé sous le reste des phrases qui était impossible à entendre d'aussi loin.

Un éclair blanc apparut devant ses yeux. Un autre « flash » qui se déroulait…

_Hisana, drappé dans un voile blanc. Sa peau claire qui ressortait. Et ses yeux qui brillaient sous le clair de lune. La masse de cheveux corbeaux retombaient sur ses frêles épaules. Ses frêles épaules…_

_Oui… La maladie. Elle allait se remettre. Ce n'était que passager. Sa femme était plus forte que ça. _

_C'était ce qu'il voulait croire. Mais, il ne pouvait que constater la vérité; à chaque jour, la maladie grignotait un peu plus de son énergie. Depuis 2 jours, elle avait de la difficulté à marcher, ses jambes étant trop faibles pour soutenir le peu de poids qui lui restait. Elle mangeait de moins en moins. Toussait de plus en plus._

_« Hisana… » _

_Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand il entendit la douleur dans sa propre voix. Et, quand il la vit frissonner à son tour, il enroula immédiatement autour d'elle son manteau. Il n'avait pas froid. Pas tout de suite. _

_« Non! Byakuya-sama! Vous allez attraper froid! Je… »_

_Elle fut interrompue par une quinte de toux. Portant sa minuscule main à sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer les toussements, elle tira un peu plus le manteau autour de son corps. Ce n'est que quand elle baissa sa main et que Byakuya aperçut le liquide rouge qui la tâchait qu'il sut qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps…_

Alors qui… Qui était la jeune fille devant lui? Les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même stature, les mêmes yeux violets… Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il avait un souvenir plutôt brouillé concernant la femme qui se tenait près de la porte du bâtiment. Il la vit s'avancer fermement vers l'entrée. Non… Si elle disparaissait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas savoir qui elle était vraiment. Ou bien qui elle prétendait être.

Il fit un autre pas. Le souvenir brouillé qui tentait de refaire surface. Et le sentiment d'y être presque. Il pouvait sentir la vérité commencer à s'éclaircir. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de retenir Hisana…

Non. Cette fille. Cette fille qui n'était pas Hisana. Cette fille qui ne faisait que ressembler à Hisana. Qui lui avait volé ses traits. Cette fille… Cette fille!

_Rukia._

La petite sœur de sa femme déchue. Celle qu'Hisana avait passé sa vie à chercher. Celle qu'elle avait abandonnée afin d'avoir une vie meilleure.

Il n'avait jamais compris l'obsession de l'amour de sa vie pour la jeune fille qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à trouver. Il avait pourtant tenté de comprendre. Mais, c'était trop lui demander. Car, à chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une de ces balades, il voyait son état s'aggraver. Et il aimait trop sa femme pour lui restreindre sa liberté.

Alors il maudissait la jeune fille qui avait contribué à tuer la femme qu'il aimait. Il maudissait pour l'avoir rendue malade au point d'en mourir.

Sans attendre, il fit un shun-po derrière elle, l'attrapa par la taille et repartit de la même manière. Il ne sentit même pas Rukia bouger dans ses bras. Elle devait être très surprise. Tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Arrivé au manoir des Kuchiki, il ne s'ennuya même pas à s'arrêter pour déclarer aux gardes que c'était lui qui entrait, il ne fit que les dépasser pour ouvrir la porte et se diriger vers les escaliers de la cave. En bas, une cage de fer attendait. Il se contenta de la jeter dedans avant de la barrer et de repartir tout aussi rapidement.

Avant de la rencontrer, il avait quelques petites choses à régler…

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Maintenant, vous allez cliquer sur le joli bouton "Review" juste en bas de l'écran. Ensuite, vous allez taper un message pour m'aider à m'améliorer et vous allez me l'envoyer. Si vous faites ça, je vous donne un cookie. :D **

**Promis! (ou pas...) **

**Key'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Message: Choubidoubidouwawa, je m'appelle Angela, yeah! **

**Ok, les gens qui ne connaissent pas ça, vous êtes incultes. Officiellement décrété par moi, auteure de "Captive of a Cold-Hearted Man". **

**Alors bonjour. Je sais que cette histoire a stagné un peu mais, dites-vous que je travaille en ce moment sur TLOTS ("The Loneliness of the Soul". C'est juste trop long alors maintenant je vais écrire TLOTS) et sur "The Escape of the Heart (TEOTH si vous préférez :P). Et il fallait bien que j'aille de l'inspiration pour sortir un chapitre. **

**Maintenant, les reviews que j'ai reçues: **

**chrome-lectrice: Merci pour ta review. Et oui, j'ai vraiment voulu qu'on voit à quel point Byakuya est encore en amour avec Hisana car c'est le point fort de cette fanfic. (Non non, ce n'est pas du Hisana/Byby. Quoique il y en a un peu.) **

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci pour la review. En fait, cette fanfic est plutôt basée sur le fond de romance que Byakuya a pour Hisana alors qu'il rencontre Rukia. On voit alors comment il réagit. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura quand même un peu de romance. De la romance tordue, oui. ;)**

**ra7matigorti2: Ah! Ma fidèle lectrice! Merci beaucoup! Alors, comme j'ai dit aux deux autres au-dessus, cette fic se base plus sur "Comment Byakuya réagit face à Rukia quand il n'arrive pas à pardonner rien et qu'il est encore en plein déni". Et comme j'ai dis en haut, il va y avoir de la romance tordue. Ce ne sera pas de l'amour comme tel. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Et puis, pour la fin, je ne veux pas trop en révéler, mais, ce sera un peu inusité. Ok? :D**

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas SINON YACHIRU NE FERAIT PAS QUE BAVER, CRIER ET SE PERCHER SUR LE DOS DE KENNY POUR LE CRITIQUER SANS ARRÊT. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir. **

* * *

Les documents en mains, il traversa la propriété d'un pas tranquille. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, une tempête rugissait. Son visage, froid comme de la glace, cachait son tourbillon intérieur. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il était comme un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie toute fraîche. Et cette proie, c'était la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans le cachot secret de la famille Kuchiki.

Personne ne savait que les Kuchiki avaient déjà martyrisé des personnes dans le temps. C'était une information restée cachée pour le reste des gens afin que la famille ne soit pas déshonorée.

Il descendit les marches de pierre qui menait au sous-sol. Le claquement de ses chaussures n'était pas le seul bruit qui résonnait. Plus bas, Byakuya pouvait entendre des cris de rage.

- HEY! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ICI!? C'EST CONTRE LA LOI DE RETENIR QUELQU'UN COMME ÇA!

Le noble sentit un vif agacement le traverser. Cette jeune fille croyait vraiment pouvoir sortir de la cage en criant? Quelle idiote! Si elle pensait vaincre le dirigeant d'une des familles nobles de la Soul Society, cette fille n'avait pas une once de bon sens.

Et ce ton de voix. Il savait seulement en l'entendant crier à tue-tête qu'elle n'avait jamais appris les bonnes manières et qu'elle ne savait certainement pas comment parler à quelqu'un de son rang. Quelle pitié…

Une fois complètement descendu, il s'avança pour se retrouver juste devant la cage. Il vit les yeux de la gami-… Rukia s'agrandir sous le choc. Est-ce que, par hasard, elle le reconnaîtrait, lui, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division? Byakuya y réfléchit pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent son dévoilement. Si elle était au courant, il était certain que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle pourrait sortir. En fait, il doutait qu'elle puisse même sortir d'ici un jour.

Le seul problème qui restait, c'était les amis qu'elle avait probablement à l'académie. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges devait paniquer en ce moment. Et s'il avait une bonne dose de pouvoir, il aurait pu apercevoir une image plutôt floue de Byakuya. Ce qui était un problème majeur. Mais, pour l'instant, il devait compléter les documents avec la fi-… _Rukia_.

Quelle misère de devoir l'appeler par ce prénom seulement parce que sa femme tenait tant à cette petite fille qu'elle avait appelée sa sœur jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Hisana… Il savait bien que traiter _Rukia _de cette façon rendrait son ancienne femme horrifiée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la venger. Car c'était à cause de cette fille. Tout était à cause de cette précieuse petite sœur.

- Hey! Entendit-il tout près de lui.

La voix nasillarde le ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Il faillit grincer des dents en voyant le visage d'Hisana le fixer avec une mine furieuse. Ce n'était pas ses traits. Hisana n'était jamais furieuse. Rukia déformait les magnifiques traits d'Hisana. Quelque peu fâché, il se promit de lui faire ravaler cette expression quand il en aurait la possibilité.

- Laissez-moi sortir! Je n'ai rien fait! Et puis vous avez du culot de me kidnapper devant tout ces gens espèce de-… lança-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait ce que Byakuya identifiait comme de la frustration.

Et sa frustration à lui commençait à être bien grande aussi.

- Silence! L'interrompit-il d'une voix grave et sévère qui se répercuta contre les murs avant de mourir au bout de la pièce.

Elle se tut aussitôt. Choquée. Elle devait être choquée qu'un homme comme lui soit si froid et sans émotions. Elle ne devrait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne possédait plus aucune once de joie. Celle-ci était morte le jour où la première fleur de cerisier avait fleurit quelques 40-50 ans auparavant.

- Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, _Rukia_. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : gamine?

La moquerie était à peine cachée. En fait, elle n'était pas cachée du tout. Il sentit la colère de Rukia monter en entendant le dernier mot.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, je vous signale! Lança-t-elle en agrippant les barreaux de la cage et en les secouant violemment.

« Bonne chance pour sortir de là », pensa Byakuya qui afficha un léger sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à sourire? Je vous amuse! C'est bien ma veine! Coincée avec un pervers dans une cellule… Marmonna-t-elle.

Il serra les dents et les poings avant de répéter sa commande :

- Silence. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle arqua un sourcil, nageant en pleine confusion.

- Signe, lui ordonna-t-il en lui montrant une plume.

Il tendit les papiers vers elle en attendant qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Pourtant, même après 30 secondes, elle restait figée là à regarder les papiers fixement. Byakuya comprit alors qu'elle les lisait. Si elle était plus intelligente qu'un rat de laboratoire, alors il était vraiment mal.

Soudainement, elle les lui lança au visage. Il ne fit aucun mouvement en tentant de contenir la rage et la folie meurtrière qui venaient de germer à l'intérieur de lui. Cette fillette n'était qu'une arrogante petite peste. S'il le pourrait, il ferait en sorte de la détruire tellement efficacement que même ses propres amis ne se rappelleraient plus d'elle.

Et c'est au moment où il pensa ses mots qu'il vit le visage d'Hisana apparaître dans son esprit.

_Le visage strié de larmes, elle tenait ses petites mains serrées contre son cœur. Il lui tenait les épaules en tentant de lui procurer le peu de confort qu'il pouvait créer. Byakuya n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour ce genre de choses, n'ayant jamais lui-même besoin de consolation. Mais, pour Hisana, il pouvait bien essayer. _

_Elle était agenouillée dans la chambre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur. Il se souvenait encore de tout les jours où elle était revenue sans avoir trouvé sa sœur. Son visage avait été fatigué et ses traits ternes. Elle avait perdu cette petite flamme qui dansait habituellement dans ses yeux. Elle avait perdu cette petite flamme qu'on appelait espoir. _

_« Chérie… Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Tu la retrouveras bientôt. Elle ne peut pas être cachée bien loin. Tu vas la retrouver, je le sais. » _

_Il lui murmurait ses mots depuis près de 10 minutes et ses pleurs ne semblaient pas avoir cessés. Les larmes mouillaient toujours son kimono et le plancher qui absorbait automatiquement les gouttes d'eau salées. _

_Byakuya l'enlaça et tira sa dernière carte. Celle qu'il réservait pour les cas de crises comme celle-ci. _

_« Demain, je vais t'aider à la chercher. Je pourrais peut-être repérer sa pression spirituelle plus facilement que toi. Et je t'aiderai après-demain aussi. Mais, je t'en supplie, mon amour, mon ange, arrête de pleurer. Je ne peux pas te voir comme ça. »_

_Il l'entendit renifler et peu à peu ses sanglots se calmèrent. Elle put enfin respirer normalement. Puis, elle se retourna et s'élança dans ses bras en posant la tête sur son épaule. Il serra un peu plus les bras autour de sa femme. _

_« Je ne voudrais pas vous incommoder, Byakuya-sama… » _

_Elle pensait toujours aux autres. Elle n'avait pas une once de narcissisme. Byakuya aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner plus de confiance en soi. _

_« Pas du tout. Je vais t'aider avec grand plaisir, Hisana. Maintenant, dors. Tu en as grandement besoin. » _

_Il la berça tout doucement afin de la calmer. Après quelques minutes, elle dormait comme un bébé contre son torse. Il se leva et la déposa sur son lit avant de lui embrasser le front. _

_« Ne pleure plus, mon trésor. Je suis là. »_

_Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce afin d'aller travailler dans son bureau. _

Byakuya secoua la tête et serra les poings en tentant de chasser le souvenir douloureux qui venait d'apparaître dans son esprit embrouillé. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Très important.

- Je ne signerai JAMAIS ces documents! Je n'ai nullement envie d'être votre sœur! Vous pouvez aller brûler en Enfer avec vos propositions à la noix, S'écria Rukia en lui affichant une mine boudeuse.

S'en était assez. Il ramassa les papiers d'une main rageuse et s'approcha de la cage. Puis, il leva une main et elle s'abattit dans un grand « CLAC! ». Un silence de mort suivit.

Rukia porta la main à sa joue rouge et lança une plainte en sentant la douleur vive qu'elle ressentit. Byakuya, lui, sentait encore sa main « fourmiller » à cause de la claque qu'il venait de donner à la fille-… à Rukia.

Sa future sœur adoptive.

* * *

**A/N: Alors, merci de continuer à lire. Ou bien d'avoir lu les deux chapitres et d'avoir décidé de ne pas continuer. Juste merci d'être passé. Ça vaut déjà beaucoup pour moi.**

**Sinon... je me retrouve sans rien à dire. Vraiment... Peut-être...**

**J'ai découvert un nouveau band il n'y a pas longtemps et il n'est pas très populaire, mais il est mon band préféré. Il s'appelle "Imagine Dragons". Et, comme je ne veux pas que vous manquiez aucune de leurs chansons, je vais vous nommer toutes celles que je connais d'eux: **

**My Fault - Bleeding Out - It's Time - Every Night - Demons - Radioactive - Round and Round - Hear Me - TipToe - On Top of The World - Amsterdam - Underdog - Working Man - Fallen - Nothing Left to Say - Rocks - Cha Ching - Selene - The River - I Need A Minute - Uptight - Cover Up - Curse - Drive - All Eyes - I Don't Mind - Emma - Tokyo - Leave Me - Pantomime - Look How Far We've Come - America - Lost Cause - Destination**

**JE VOUS CONSEILLE VRAIMENT D'ÉCOUTER TOUTES LEURS CHANSONS. ELLES SONT EXCELLENTES. **

**Et puis... je n'ai pas vraiment rien d'autre à dire sauf que, même si je prends du temps, je n'ai pas abandonné la fic. Je veux seulement vous donner la crème de la crème de mon talent et de mon inspiration. **

**Crème Crème Review Crème Review à la Crème. (Petite technique pour que vous voyez bien le mot important dans cette super-phrase - review- que j'ai inventée pour attirer votre attention). **

**Key' **


End file.
